The Hogwarts Four
by Bookworm1025
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Hogwarts was founded? How the founders got along? How Salazar left, and how Hogwarts grew to be a top-notch magic school? Find out in The Hogwarts Four! Yeah, I suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Rowena screamed and dropped to the cobbled street, barely ducking under a stinging jinx. She was on her feet just as fluidly, whirling around and glaring over the picket fence just to her side. She pulled her wand, prepared to hex whoever had the nerve to attack her – until she saw a young sandy-haired boy, no more than twelve, holding a wand and staring at the raven-haired woman with wide, terrified eyes.

"Please don't hurt me, miss, I didn't mean to hit you with it, I swear!" he pleaded. "I was aiming at the squirrel on the hedge there, but he ran and I missed and you walked past!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Rowena assured him, slipping her wand back into her robes. "Is that your wand?"

"Nah, it's my dad's," the boy said, waving the wand half-heartedly. A shower of sparks burst from the tip to settle on the grass. "I don't get one 'til I'm thirteen, dad says. But I already know some magic from practicing with his and listening to my family cast spells."

"Where did you learn a stinging jinx then?" Rowena asked, smiling a little.

"Was that what that was?" the boy questioned, his brown eyes now wide with curiosity. "I was hoping just to blast the thing away from mum's flowers."

"So you tried a jinx that you've only ever heard, not knowing what it was going to do?" Rowena chided gently, more amused at the boy than upset for the squirrel. He shrugged.

"I'd seen a bright red light shoot my uncle James back into the fireplace once," he replied eagerly. "It wasn't lit, of course."

"Well that would have been the Disarming jinx, not a stinging jinx," Rowena said. The Ravenclaws were a powerful family, well-known and wealthy for their knowledge of all things magical. She had learned everything there was to learn about the magical arts from her parents. She knew that not everyone was that fortunate, but it still surprised her that there were children who didn't know how to use magic properly, or even what the difference was between a simple jet of sparks and the Killing Curse.

"I'm Ollie," the boy said. "Ollie Ollivander."

"Rowena Ravenclaw," Rowena introduced herself, smiling again. "Does your family own the wand shop in Diagon Alley?" At her words, the boy inflated with pride.

"That's us. Dad promised he'd make me the best wand there ever was for my birthday in June," Ollie boasted. "That's when he says he's going to teach me as much as he knows that I don't already… too bad I already know all he does."

Rowena's mind clicked suddenly. "I'd be happy to teach you some magic when you've got a wand, Ollie. I know a great deal of magic myself," she offered. He wants to know magic. _I know magic… I can teach, can't I? _Rowena thought, her mind already racing.

"I know, dad's told me about you Ravenclaws. You live up on the hill, you're rich and smart." Ollie dropped his voice to a whisper, standing close to Rowena on the other side of the picket fence. "Would you really teach me?"

"Of cour – _Protego_!" she cried, standing upright and deflecting a Disarming jinx. "That, Ollie, was the Expelliarmus you were looking for," she added with a small smile at the boy, before turning to face the man on the porch. He had to be Ollie's father, and he had his wand pointed right at Rowena. Unfazed by the attack, Rowena aimed right back at him.

"Ollie, get away from her," he ordered, keeping his green eyes locked on Rowena's black ones. "What are you doing down here, Ravenclaw? Thought the commoner scene was too low for your folk." Rowena met his gaze with steely determination. People mostly had one of two feelings for her family – either they admired the Ravenclaws for their creativity, brains and beauty or they hated them, under the illusion that Rowena and her family held themselves above the crop of wizards and Muggles alike around Scotland. Clearly, Mr. Ollivander was one of the second types.

"I'm allowed to take a walk in my own town, Mr. Ollivander," Rowena said, fighting to keep her voice level and cool. "I wasn't going to hurt your son, on the contrary I was offering to teach him magic, once he has a wand of his own."

"Where did you get the wand? Not from me," Mr. Ollivander pointed out, ignoring Rowena's request.

"I made it, my father and I worked on it when I was seven," she retorted. "And I'd be more than happy to make your son one, and to teach him how to use magic properly…"

"_Properly!_" Mr. Ollivander spat. "I'll have you know that I can make my boy a wand ten times better than some Ravenclaw could, and I can teach him better too!"

"Dad…" Ollie moaned.

"Fine, never mind," Rowena snapped. "Ollie, you know where to find me if you ever want to be more than a wandmaker." She turned on her heel and stormed down the street, away from the deflating boy.

"Oh no, I know that face too well," Helga Hufflepuff commented, setting a mug of Butterbeer in front of Rowena. "That's your deep-in-thought face."

"Why the 'uh-oh'?" Rowena asked her friend, smirking.

"Because the last time you got your deep-in-thought face, you decided it would be fun to explore the forests behind your manor and we nearly got killed by a rouge centaur," Helga pointed out, and both women laughed.

When Helga was ten, her parents decided that she couldn't get a good education or sense of the world in the Welsh valleys where they lived, so the entire Hufflepuff family moved to Scotland. There, the Ravenclaws tutored Helga and the girls became close friends.

"No, I was thinking… you know Ollivander's in Diagon Alley, right?" Rowena asked, and Helga nodded.

"Far off from here though, isn't it? Diagon Alley's in London," Helga pointed out.

"Yes, well, I suppose he Apparates," Rowena mused to herself. Helga cocked an eyebrow as she polished a mug with magic. "See, I was walking down through the village on my way here," Rowena explained, and quickly told her friend about the afternoon's events. "Anyway, I was thinking about how none of these kids can get any kind of real education here."

"They can't get any kind of real education anywhere," Helga pointed out. "That's why we came here."

"There's a school here?" a new voice asked. Rowena glanced over and saw a strong-built man with a mane of red hair and a beard to match sitting a little down the bar from her, holding a half-full mug of beer.

"You aren't from around here," Rowena said, noticing his accent.

"I know, I'm from England," the man said, "but a close friend of mine was up here on vacation, said that the Hawkshead Pub nearly rivaled our own Leaky Cauldron." He smiled beneath his beard.

"Balding bloke? Sort of creepy looking, with grey eyes?" Helga asked. The man nodded. "Yeah, I've seen him round here once or twice a few weeks ago. He wore a locket round his neck, one with an S engraved into it."

"That's Salazar alright," the man said, chuckling. "Godric Gryffindor."

"Helga Hufflepuff," Helga said with a broad grin.

"And who's this lovely raven-haired lady?" Godric asked, shifting his gaze to Rowena.

"Rowena Ravenclaw," she replied, already liking the warm, friendly man. "And no, there isn't a school here – I don't think there's a proper school anywhere – but I'd like to start one."

Helga stared at Rowena. "You know, your plans are normally awful, but this one doesn't sound too bad," she mused.

"I feel sorry for them, is all," Rowena admitted. "I mean, they're going to grow up and then what? They'll end up half-ass witches and wizards who don't know how to use their magic properly and end up turning themselves into boulders! They need to be taught."

"We need a place though," Godric said. Both women looked at him. "What? I like this idea as much as you do, and I want in on it," he said defensively. "Besides, I know a fair bit of magic… I'm part of the royal family in Cornwall, and they taught me well."

"Alright, your highness, where would you say we set up this school?" Rowena asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Godric grinned.

"I've no more idea than you do, m'lady, but that's not the biggest of our worries. We need a purpose, and teachers and lessons and a name… surely it's not just going to be the three of us?"

"Four?" Helga suggested. "That Salazar man, the friend of yours, he seemed quite knowledgeable… he could defiantly be an asset."

"I'd like to meet the man first," Rowena said carefully.

"I'll let him know when I Apparate back… we can both be back here at noon tomorrow, to better discuss this," Godric said, standing up. "I really do think this is a good idea. Best idea I've heard in years."

"You're going back to England this late?" Rowena asked doubtfully.

"I'm afraid so, there's nowhere decent for me to sleep here," Godric said, shrugging.

"Come to my house," Rowena said instantly. "I live in a manor, there's plenty of room, and I'll even lend you my grey owl, Tobias, to owl your friend." She didn't know why she was suddenly so eager to have Godric near her. Already he had an infectious smile, warmth that drew Rowena right to him like a moth to a flame. She liked it… more than she should.

"Oh yes, you're the noble Ravenclaws of Scotland, I know about you," Godric said with a grin. "I believe our parents have had dinner a few times."

"I thought I knew the name," Rowena said, returning the grin.

"Well then, I'd be happy to stay at Ravenclaw manor, Rowena," said Godric. Rowena smiled, her heart skipping a beat. She held out her arm and Godric took it. Just before she Apparated back home, she caught a glace from Helga.

_You fancy him, don't you? _Her kind brown eyes seemed to say.

_Shut up, _Rowena's black ones retorted, and then they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Woah, sorry, that took a while. But on the bright side, I've already got chapter three almost done, so... yeah, expect more chapters more often, as it's officially SUMMER and I'm spending the better part of it lazing around thanks to a rugby injury. So yeah, enjoy!**_

"Mornin', m'lady," Godric said. Rowena smiled at what had quickly become Godric's nickname for her.

"Morning. What time is it?" she asked, dropping into the chair beside him at the table. She could feel her parents watching her from the living room, but ignored it.

"Quarter to noon," he replied through a large mouthful of food. "Salazar – Salazar Slytherin, that's his full name – owled me back this morning, he said he'd be here no later than quarter after, so as soon as we're done here we're going to meet up back at that pub."

"And this Slytherin man… he's smart? I mean, he could be an educator, couldn't he?" Rowena pressed. "The last thing I'd want is for him to be some deadbeat who can't teach his students a thing."

Godric guffawed so loudly it made Rowena jump. "Salazar, a deadbeat? Salazar is probably the… well, I can't say cleverest person since I've met you… but no doubt he's the cleverest _man_ I've ever met, and the most skillful and cunning. Slippery as a snake, that man is, but stubborn as a mule. Once he's got his mind set on something, that's it… and from what I read in his letter, he's already taking a liking to this idea of yours."

Rowena grinned. She sat watching Godric eat for a few more minutes before he stood up. "We'll be down at the Hawkshead, mum," Rowena called, and the two of them Disapparated.

"Rowena! Godric!" Helga cried, waving from a booth in the back corner of the pub. Clearly, she was relieved that the others had arrived; as Rowena breezed across the nearly-deserted bar, she saw a skeletal-like man sitting on the seat opposite her friend. He had a gaunt, sunken face, scraggly long grey hair with a shiny bald spot on the crown of his head, and cold, white-grey eyes. He was tall and thin, which Rowena only noticed when he stood up and embraced Godric like a brother.

"Helga, m'lady, this is Salazar Slytherin," Godric introduced.

"We've met," Helga said, sounding less than enthusiastic.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Salazar said, extending a gnarled hand. His voice was silky and cool, much like that of an evil mastermind. Rowena took it gingerly, already wary of the stranger.

The four fell back into the booth, Rowena and Godric taking up one side, leaving Helga to sit rather fearfully next to Salazar.

"You aren't working today?" Rowena asked Helga, after a long silence.

"No, I swapped shifts with a Muggle girl, Lisa Hooper… doesn't matter, this place is dead until seven at night," Helga replied, speaking over a disgruntled noise from Salazar.

"You and the… Muggles, you get on?" Salazar asked, somewhat incredulous and somewhat revolted.

"Quite fine," Rowena retorted coolly, liking the man less and less. It was hard to believe someone as kind-hearted as Godric was friends with this skeleton. "And I'm sure I speak for everyone in the village when I say that you should too." She had heard about these sorts of people, the sort that found Muggles below them and not worth their time. For a moment she doubted what Godric had said about him being a good teacher.

"Godric tells me you lovely ladies have an idea… a vision, perhaps… of a Wizarding school," Salazar said, clearly fighting to keep his voice civil. Rowena smiled a little, glad to be back on topic.

"Yes… I just came up with it last night, but I was thinking how undereducated children can never be a real part of our society. These kids have to know what they're doing when they wave their wands, or they'll end up killing each other!"

Salazar had been nodding thoughtfully, and now he lifted his head off his tented fingers and fixed Rowena with his oddly colourless stare. "We need… a place," he said slowly. Godric nodded.

"So you're with us on this?" Helga asked Salazar, her eyebrows slightly raised. "You're willing to teach, and you're able?"

Salazar's thin mouth curled into a smirk. "I figure I know enough magic to take all three of you in a duel – not that I would dream of such a thing," he added, seeing Rowena's poison-tipped glare. "What I mean to say is, my own education should be more than satisfactory."

"Right," Rowena said, still wary. "Well, I agree, the first thing we need now is a place… somewhere big enough to hold all the Wizarding children in the village."

"In Scotland," Helga suggested.

"In all of Britain," Godric corrected. "You aren't the first to notice wayward children, m'lady, back in London… there's no wonder the Muggles aren't very happy with our folk."

"They aren't?" Helga asked curiously.

"God, no, you should see them – you can see the fear and the hatred when they look at us. They know what we are and what we're capable of…"

"And they're jealous," Salazar interrupted. "They hate us because they know we're a higher life form, we are their superiors in every way… they wish they could be like us, but they can't, so they become bitter and distant and decide it makes sense to -"

"Salazar!" Godric said warningly. Salazar's eyes were alight with a kind of malice, but when he caught his friend's glare he fell quiet again.

There was silence for a little while after this. "Perhaps… we have to build this place?" Helga said tentatively. Everyone turned to look at her. "I mean, it would be a lot of work, but in the end… I mean, we'd have built a school with our own hands, made it just the way we wanted, and then gone on and turned an entire generation – or more – into the best witches and wizards they can be!" Helga beamed around at them all. "Just imagine how great it would feel."

Rowena pursed her lips, her mind racing. "I like it," she said slowly. "But we'll still need a location, and materials… and I think, later on, we should make some kind of agreement with that Ollivander man – somebody else has to, we're already off on the wrong foot – so that the kids can get wands. And this Diagon Alley place, they have vendors and shops and the like?" she asked, turning to Godric.

"Tons, the street is lined with them. Apothecaries, robe shops, all kinds of knick-knacks… and the bank, of course," Godric told her. "D'you figure we should get them – the robe people, and the ingredients and the like – in on this?"

"Yes, some kind of a discount," Rowena said, already coming up with ideas for uniforms and lesson plans. "Something to make it easy, to make parents want to send their kids to us."

"A boarding school, obviously?" Salazar said.

"Yes, we wouldn't want a girl going home having just learned how to turn someone into a teapot but not learning how to turn them back until the next week," Helga said, smirking faintly.

"But in reality, none of this can happen unless we intend to teach the children in the middle of some barren field," Godric pointed out.

"Right – our main priority should be finding a location," Rowena agreed. She stood up, her dark blue robes swirling at her feet. "What say we meet back here, same time tomorrow? Godric… Salazar… I'd be happy to have you both stay at my family's home," she added, a little reluctant to invite Slytherin. She suppressed a grin when he shook his head solemnly.

"I think I'll return to England… do some looking around down there. After all, it's probably more convenient for most," he said coolly. Rowena narrowed her eyes slightly at his arrogance. He too, stood up, as did the others. "Godric, will you be joining me?" Salazar asked.

"No, I'm afraid I'll do better to assist the lovely Rowena," he said with a warm smile at the raven-haired woman. A flash of annoyance passed over Salazar's face, but then it was gone, and he was shaking Godric's hand firmly.

"Until tomorrow afternoon, then," he said, nodding curtly to the women, and turned on his heel and strode out the door.

"Quite a character, he is," Helga commented to Rowena, who nodded discreetly. She wasn't sure if Godric would be offended by this, but on the contrary he didn't seem to hear at all.

"Well, m'lady, you don't mind if I hunt around for this place with you, do you?" he asked brightly. Rowena smiled despite herself.

"'Course not… right, well, Helga, I think me and Godric will take the fields to the Northeast end of the country, would you take the Northwest? Bit broad, but still… I figure a source of water would be nice, plus a good stretch of land to build the place and some form of a barrier between us and the Muggles," Rowena directed. An ideal location was already planted firmly in her head, though she didn't know if it existed at all.

"Water, space, protection, Northwest Scotland. Right," Helga confirmed. "I'll be off then, you two enjoy each other's company." She winked at Rowena, but before the latter could say anything Helga Dissaparated.

Godric smirked down at Rowena. "Race you to the edge of town," he said playfully, and they Apparated away with two loud cracks.

**_Don't ask me to explain it, but there was always some kind of inexplicable draw between Rowena and Godric for me. Like, since I started reading the books, I was sort of like, THEY SHOULD BE TOGETHER, AFNDGNSADKJANDKJG. _**

**_I wonder who Helena's father is? 0_o_**

**_But anyway, hope you liked that... REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm not sure about this, but somewhere I heard that Hogwarts was named so because Helga Hufflepuff claimed a warthog led her to the spot. I thought this was sort of hilarious, so I kind of had to write it in, you know? Enjoy!**_

Helga appeared in the overgrown field with a loud crack. Out of the corner of her eye, something jumped and moved. She whirled around, half-reaching for her wand – and between the long strands of grass stood a hog, its yellowy eyes wide and curious. Helga smiled at the creature and squatted, letting it come closer.

"Hello there, big boy," she laughed. It was an ugly pig, the colour of bricks and boulders mixed together, covered in short, bristly hair and the occasional wart. It snuffled around Helga for a moment before snorting in approval.

"You wouldn't happen to know where one could build a castle round here, would you?" Helga asked, feeling a little silly. But she had always loved animals as a child, and enjoyed talking to them just to see their reaction. To her surprise, the hog snorted again and started to trot away, holding its scraggly tail high. Helga watched it go, amused.

The hog stopped short after a moment and turned, scrutinizing Helga. It made a small scoffing sound and returned to her, bumping its head against her shin, walking a few feet, and then turning and snorting. It took Helga a moment to realize it wanted her to follow it.

They set off across the field, Helga wading through the grass and the hog pausing occasionally to make sure she was still behind it. It led her past the run-down farm the field belonged to, and over another, better-kept field. It wasn't until they reached what looked like a dense, massive forest that Helga paused – partly because she was tired and hungry, and partly because the forest didn't look like the most welcoming place in the world.

The hog turned back and snorted impatiently. Helga looked between it and the forest, feeling more than a little skeptical. What was to say that her guide wouldn't get eaten by some rouge wolf halfway across, and she would be lost? Or that the pig was just wandering, and she was following it on a false hope… perhaps she would do better to just return to the village…

Sensing Helga's distress, the hog cast her a muffled snort and a look that seemed to say, _Trust me, it will be worth it_. Helga wasn't entirely convinced – _But imagine coming back to the Hawkshead and showing that skeleton-man that Scotland is just as good as England! Imagine showing him up, seeing his face… _finding an odd motivation in humiliating Salazar, Helga nodded at the pig and they plunged into the forest.

Instantly, the light was swallowed by the trees. For a moment, Helga couldn't see anything, and a bolt of fear hit hear as she realized, maybe it wasn't such a brilliant idea… but then she heard the familiar snuffling noise, and was able to make out the hog in the gloom. Coming back to her senses, she drew her wand. _"Lumos," _she said quietly, and a pathway was thrown into light. Again she nodded for the hog to continue, and again she set off after it.

The path twisted and turned, carrying Helga over thick tree roots and around boulders and through a shallow, sparkling stream. There was no noticeable passage of time, except for the fact that Helga grew hungrier and hungrier as they went. Just as she was considering Apparating back and returning the next day with supplies, there was a thunderous sound of hooves. The hog squealed and bolted behind Helga, who's heart was pounding. She looked wildly around for the source, but the sound was coming from all around now, and it was getting closer…

Suddenly, they stopped. Hardly daring to breathe, Helga watched with wide eyes as two dozen creatures slunk into the reach of her wand's light – Centaurs, with the torso, head and arms of a man, but the body of a horse. Most of them came to a halt, but a single centaur – a dark man with a palomino body – continued forward until Helga could almost reach out and touch him.

"Good evening, Helga Hufflepuff," he said in a deep, sure voice. Helga squeaked slightly, her mind racing to find out how he knew her name. There was a rumble of laughter around the circle of centaurs. "We know a great deal more than just your name, Helga Hufflepuff," the first centaur said. "We know that you and Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin are founding a school – a school for young witches and wizards. We know that you are following this pig to the location at which you will build this school. We also know that you are intending to turn back, but we strongly discourage it. You are very near the place."

"How do you know all this?" Helga asked after taking a moment to find her voice. The centaur smiled thinly and looked up to the sky, only visible through a gap in the soaring treetops.

"We centaurs know many things, Helga Hufflepuff," he said cryptically. After a moment's pause, he added, "Look how clear the Milky Way is tonight." In response, all the other centaurs threw back their heads and muttered agreements. Helga glanced up and frowned, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

The mutterings of the centaurs went on for a few more minutes. The hog crept out from behind Helga's feet and, after surveying the scene, made an indignant noise. "Right… well, you said the place is nearby, and I'm awfully tired… mind if I…?" Helga didn't even have to finish her sentence; the centaurs across the path divided, leaving the way free, though not a single one spoke. The hog cocked its head importantly and set off at a trot again, and Helga followed it quickly, casting a wary glance back at the centaurs.

However, it wasn't long before the trees began to thin out, and suddenly Helga was standing at the edge of the forest, looking out over a beautiful sight. A gentle slope rose all the way up, a massive field that stretched on as far as she could see. At the very top of the hill, on the right side, the ground dropped off very suddenly, making a cliff down to a massive, inky black lake that carried on between two rises in the land. Beyond those were mountains, and Helga could see that the forest carried on, sprawling all the way along the south end of the lake and beyond, up the mountains until the snow set in.

For a moment, there was a vision, clear as day, in Helga's mind – a massive stone castle on the hill, with tall towers and turrets and battlements and greenhouses. She saw suits of armor and moving paintings… and a magnificent dining hall, with a soaring ceiling and bright windows…

Helga blinked and she was back in the dark, abandoned place. The lake was making soft slapping noises on the shore, and the hog, having done its job, was snuffling around for the tastiest grass. She had to stand there a little while longer, drinking in the place, before smiling thankfully at the hog (who was wandering away now, playing Helga no notice) and turning on the spot into nothingness.

**_All my chapters are ending with Dissapparating... :/ _**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_*scuttles off to write more, because she is now mildly obsessed with this storyline*_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Their school was a complete success. Witches and wizards all over the world were sending their children to the best magic academy there was, and the names Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin had become household. The four of them were being interviewed by every Wizarding news source there was, and owls arrived at their doorsteps daily… they were called the pioneers of magical education, everyone knew who they were when they walked down the street… they were practically celebrities. She was getting ready to go to a ball put on by the Minister of Magic himself… and Godric was waiting for her at the doors… she Apparated to the front steps and heard cries of, "Well, if it isn't Rowena Ravenclaw!" and "Minister, she's just arrived, yes, one of the founders of that school…"… but she only heard one voice… "Care to accompany me inside, m'lady?" and she took Godric's arm, and he beamed at her, and her heart swooped and the doors into the Minister's mansion opened, flooding the couple with light…_

Rowena blinked her eyes open and squeezed them shut just as quickly; a bright light shone in her face.

"Sorry," a voice said, and the light moved away. Rowena blinked rapidly and saw Godric standing over her in his night gown, his long hair ruffled. Clearly, he had just woken up. "Problem?" Rowena asked sleepily, sitting upright. It couldn't be later than three in the morning.

"Helga's been banging on the front door of the house for half an hour," Godric explained, sounding just as weary. "When none of you seemed to hear her, I took it upon myself to go open the door… and trust me, you're going to want to hear what she has to say."

Rowena fixed him with a withering glance. "At this hour? Can't it wait until…" she trailed off when, by the light of his wand, she could see that his eyes were sparkling with excitement. She sighed heavily and kicked off her covers.

The kitchen was bright, thanks to the two or three orbs of light hovering around. Helga sat at the table, beaming at the duo when they entered the room. Rowena gaped at her friend – Helga's canary yellow robes were torn and muddied, and her face and hands had a number of thin scratches on them, but she had never looked happier.

"What on earth happened to you?" Rowena demanded, falling into the chair opposite Helga. The latter just kept grinning.

"You told us to check for places we could build the school, and… and I Apparated to this field, and this pig… no, a hog, sorry… he led me through this great big forest, and these creatures came out, and they were _centaurs_, Rowe, you would have loved it… and they were telling me about how the Milky Way was bright…"

"Helga!" Rowena interrupted, laughing at her friend's excitement. "Start from the very beginning and go _slowly…_"

So Helga told Rowena everything, from the hog's unusual behavior to her vision of the castle. Rowena sat there, her eyes widening with each sentence and her brain waking up, kicking into gear and realizing what Helga was saying.

"So you've found a place?" she asked quietly, when Helga was done.

"I say we have, and Godric agrees, but I don't want to say that until everyone else has seen the place," Helga said carefully, her face still pink from her excitement and her windy run up the drive to Ravenclaw manor. "But if you saw it… oh Rowe, I swear, you'd fall in love with the place, you'd see it just like I did… and Godric, you'd love it too…"

"Take me there, now," Rowena demanded, already half-standing to run and get her traveling cloak.

"I'd love to, but its way too dark, you couldn't see a thing," Helga said apologetically.

"Daybreak then," Rowena pressed, eager to see the place. From what Helga had told her, she could imagine it well enough and already thought it was perfect. Not for the first time, she wished her parents had a Pensive.

"But what about Salazar?" Godric questioned.

"We can owl him… Tobias can follow directions well enough, he'll make sure Slytherin gets the message before then," Rowena offered.

"I can't guarantee he'll be too happy about being waken up at this hour…" Godric said warningly, but didn't protest when Rowena whistled sharply and, after a moment, a great grey owl came swooping into the kitchen and landed beside her. With a flick of her wand, Rowena made a roll of parchment and a quill and ink come zooming gracefully towards her, and she slid it along to Godric. He scrawled something quickly on the parchment, rolled it up and held it out to Tobias, who obediently stuck out his leg. They watched the owl go until he was swallowed by the darkness, and when they turned back around it was to discover Helga, sound asleep with her head on her arms.

"I'm lucky I haven't done the same," Godric said, his last word dissolving into a jaw-cracking yawn. He winked at Rowena. "Until daybreak, m'lady," he added, taking her hand and kissing it. Rowena smiled and blushed, but if Godric noticed he didn't say anything. He turned and disappeared up the stairs. It was a moment before Rowena started up herself, secretly crossing her fingers that she'd be able to re-enter the dream she had woke from.

* * *

><p>Ravenclaw manor sat on top of a steep hill. Rowena herself usually Apparated up it rather than face the walk, which is why it was no surprise to her when, in the pink morning light, she saw Salazar Slytherin buckle at the waist a quarter of the way up, clearly exhausted, and after a moment Apparate up in intervals, looking angry.<p>

"Why would someone," Salazar wheezed, "build a house on top of this god-awful hill?" Rowena ignored him and looked around at her friends.

"Can we go then?" she asked. Helga nodded.

"It'd be easier to do side-along Apparating, sorry… as I know where it is…" Helga held out both her hands. Rowena took one, and was pleased to find Godric's hand slipping into hers. Salazar stood grudgingly on Helga's other side, and the latter twisted sharply, dragging them all into crushing blackness.

When Rowena opened her eyes, she realized she never wanted to close them again. She knew instantly that this was where the school should be… this is where it had to be. Just like Helga had, she could see the castle in all its glory, like a ghostly imprint on the land… twisting, labyrinth-like corridors, shortcuts concealed behind tapestries, towers growing out of other towers, spiraling high into the sky…

"This is the place," Godric said quietly. Helga's face almost hurt, she was smiling so much. The place seemed far more magical in the weak daylight, and she was sure that by midday the lake would be sparkling and the sky would be crisp and blue. Even Salazar looked a little stunned; his cold eyes were scanning the landscape eagerly, and for the first time there was the faintest of a smile on his thin lips.

There was a sharp crack and Rowena and the men looked around. Helga had Dissapparated. There was another, fainter crack, and Rowena could see Helga standing at the top of the hill, easily standing out in her repaired, cleaned yellow robes. Godric cast an excited glance at Rowena and wagged his eyebrows.

"No magic!" he announced, and they took off. By the sound of a third cloak flapping in the cool air, Salazar was running with them. Rowena looked around and, to her surprise, a broad grin was stretched across his face.

The four of them stood at the top of the hill for what might have been several sun-lit days, simply drinking in the scene. No-one was talking, but everyone was grinning.

After a moment, Rowena pulled herself out of her reverie and looked around at the others. Helga stood out in her canary-yellow robes, her brown braids framing her round, shining face. Salazar was barely recognizable with such a happy expression. He very nearly blended into the scenery in robes of dark green. Godric – Rowena's heart skipped a beat – looked fierce and triumphant, like a man who had just won the battle of a lifetime. He was a flaming blur; the sun tinting his wild hair copper and the breeze making his crimson robes billow.

Rowena smoothed down her own sapphire robes and smiled as she felt a sudden rush of appreciation for the people standing around her – even Salazar.

"This is the place," Godric said, his voice weak.

"When do we start?" Helga said eagerly.

"_How_ do we start?" Salazar countered, the faintest bit of doubt creeping into his voice.

"Tomorrow," Rowena said instantly. "And we'll start the way we do everything, of course.

"Magic."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey, look who's back... heh heh...**_

_**I'm actually really, REALLY sorry about the massive delay in updates, but I'm working on, what is it now... three fanfictions and seven original works at the moment, plus school's just started. SORRY. I swear to Merlin, I've fallen back in love with this idea so I'll update more. I SWEAR!**_

* * *

><p>"We need a floor plan," Godric muttered.<p>

"Right. We'll need to have a great hall for meals and gatherings…" Rowena mused.

"And dormitories, obviously."

"Classrooms, washrooms…"

"We all need bedrooms of our own…"

They were sitting in the study at Ravenclaw manor. Godric and Rowena were sitting close together, studying a map they had created of the valley where the school would go. Helga sat a little way down the table, pouring over books and making notes, rewriting and trying to work it into simpler terms for young kids. At the other end of the long table sat Salazar, who was surrounded by parchment as he scribbled letters to shopkeepers and authorities. They had been there for almost two days straight and only ever left for meals and to make the occasional trip back to the valley.

"Let's have the hall looking out over the lake, maybe," Rowena suggested, pointing.

"Can we have something underground, perhaps?" Salazar called, raising a hand with a peacock quill between his fingers. "Perhaps a dormitory almost underneath the lake, with great windows so that everything has a green tint?"

"Perhaps," Rowena said with her lips pressed together; she had pictured tall towers in blues and bronzes, with starry ceilings and books. She leaned back over the map, and on the inside she was grinning stupidly at the feeling of having Godric so close to her.

"Here," Godric said, jabbing his finger onto the paper. "We put the Great Hall here, and over here by the cliff can be a courtyard. We can have stairs going all the way down to the lake then. And we can put the Great Hall branching off an entrance hall, which also breaks onto a big tower that's all staircases…"

Rowena couldn't help but sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just that this seems like a massive job for the four of us," she admitted. "I mean, building a castle…"

"Well, we have magic on our side," Helga encouraged. "I've been reading up in your parents' library, and it seems to me that all we really need is a single stone brick. We can multiply and levitate and seal it all together… if we really wanted we could be done in a month, furnishing and everything."

"And maybe we won't do it alone," Salazar said suddenly, and the other three stared. "I was thinking of contacting the Minister, or at least some high-ranking people at the Ministry. They build things all the time; Wizarding villages and shops and god-knows-what else. They'd be more than willing to help, I'm sure of it."

Godric frowned slightly. "Are you sure they'd do it? For free?"

"We have Galleons," Rowena said quickly. "Loads. Money wouldn't be an option."

"Are you sure about that?" Godric asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Positive. It'll be worth it in the long run, anyway."

"Alright then, see what you can do," Godric said, and Salazar nodded curtly before continuing his letter. Godric turned to Rowena, who went slightly pink in the cheeks.

"So, what will we teach, exactly?" he asked. Rowena furrowed her brow, thinking.

"Spells, of course. Charms and defensive stuff… maybe some basic knowledge of potions, or Dark Magic – as a preventative measure," she rattled off.

"I'm rather good at the last two," Salazar called without looking up. At the silence that followed, he dragged his grey eyes from the parchment. "As a preventative measure," he assured them, because all three were looking slightly alarmed.

"Okay good, Salazar can teach those."

"Rowe, d'you think we could have some classes dedicated to magical creatures? Or maybe plants, like Devil's Snare and Venomous Tentacula?" Helga asked timidly. Rowena smiled kindly at her; she knew how much her friend loved that sort of thing.

"Of course. That's four subjects for those two, and I know a good amount of spells and some Transfiguration magic, so I can take those…" Rowena grabbed a spare scrap of parchment and began writing her words. "Godric, what would you like to teach?"

He couldn't resist giving a tiny smile when she said his name. Rowena noticed and fought not to grin, her heart suddenly fluttering. _Stop it, Rowe, you're being an idiot. _ "Well – I know Salazar is going kill me for this – but what if I taught a class about Muggles?" Sure enough, Salazar's head snapped up and the women gave him a strange look. Godric sighed. "They're imprisoning people they think are witches in London," he said quietly. "They haven't caught any real witches or wizards yet, but it won't be long before they do – we're horribly careless, really, so perhaps if I taught children this and how to hide their magic-making from the Muggles so that no-one gets suspicious… it would be for the greater good, really."

"I like it," Rowena said. Helga nodded enthusiastically and Salazar just stared for a moment more before continuing writing. Rowena took note of it and then asked, "And one more? That way they'll have a round eight – four classes before lunch and four after."

Godric thought for a moment. "History, maybe."

Helga laughed. "We_ are_ history," she exclaimed. "We're making it right now. Think about it – in a hundred years, what if people are sightseeing here? Can't you just see some stuffy Ministry wizard saying something like, _'… and this is where the lovely Rowena Ravenclaw came up with the classes…'_"

Rowena shivered a little at the idea. She could easily see it… they really were making history; this was a far bigger deal than she had previously thought. It was daunting, but she was excited.

Salazar rose, clutching rolls of parchment in his long fingers. "Ravenclaw, how many owls do you have?" he asked sharply, and Rowena frowned.

"Just the three, Slytherin," she replied in clipped tones. "They're in the attic; the stairs at the other end of the house go right up." Salazar left, grumbling something under his breath.

"I'm sorry about him," Godric said with a sigh. "He just… he's not a fan of Muggles, really."

"Really?" Helga said sarcastically.

"It's okay… if you can put up with him, we can," Rowena assured him, and after hesitating for a fraction of a second she put her petite hand over his callused one, which was resting on the table. Automatically his palm turned upwards and he gripped her fingers with a reassuring tightness. Despite her efforts, blood rushed to Rowena's cheeks and she smiled slightly, and Helga giggled.

"You two are completely daft, you know that?"

"Shut up, Hufflepuff," Godric and Rowena said at the same time, and they both laughed. Helga went back to work with a knowing smile on her face, and after a moment the other two joined her, though their hands remained clasped and Rowena's face stayed bright red almost the entire time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gryffinclaw - I ship it so hard. It's my OTP that isn't Snily.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Mkay, so, it's short-ish. And I might have shattered rules, and done things completely wrong.**_

_**F-K YOU, IT'S MAGIC, if they want to build a castle with bricks like LEGOs then they can. **_

_**Ahahaha anyway, thanks to PenNameless1994 for a very helpful review-thing. **_

_**OH, and I'm not Jo. Obviously. **_

* * *

><p>The four of them stood tall, drinking in the scenery and the fresh, early morning air. Rowena held up the plan she and Godric had spent the past week devising, comparing it to the landscape.<p>

"Let's do it," Helga said excitedly.

"Right," Godric said, and then raised his voice so that the two-dozen-odd wizards standing around the field could hear. "First floor layout!"

They all moved at the same time, and streams of gold light shot out of their wands, twisting and writhing in the air and forming something like a floor plan on the hill – so massive Rowena couldn't see it all at once. They moved closer to what would become one of the walls and Salazar pointed his wand at a nearby stone, transfiguring it into a great stone brick the size of an owl. With another wave of his wand, every witch and wizard had one sitting before them.

"Walls," he called, in a voice just loud enough to carry. Again they all waved their wands, and Rowena beamed as bricks duplicated and moved, snaking across the grass and forming a wall that jutted in and out and made corridors and classrooms… they stepped backwards as a second layer of bricks appeared, and then a third…

Little by little, something like a castle began to take shape, the same way they had planned. By the time they had finished the second floor Rowena was exhausted and Godric called for a break. The four loped down to the lake shore and threw themselves in the grass, opening a picnic basket Helga had brought.

"Look at it," Salazar said, his voice rough. Their heads turned and Rowena studied the structure. There was nothing but walls; the floor was grass and the ceiling was open onto the skies, gaping holes sat where windows would go, and the biggest hole of all stood where a set of double doors would stand. She sighed happily and let her head drop, resting it on Godric's shoulder as she turned back and looked out over the lake.

"Who knew that building a castle could be so taxing?" Godric said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Rowena had to agree – she had never been so tired after using magic. She grimaced at the thought of what they would do if Salazar hadn't been able to get help.

"So who are they again?" Helga asked, looking over at the others across the field.

"Well, the Slytherin name is a powerful one," Salazar said smoothly. "I have connections to almost every pure-blooded family in Britain. It didn't take very much work to convince a few noble wizards to help us."

"You aren't the only one with connections," Godric grumbled. Rowena laughed.

"I seem to be the only one without them!" Helga cried, pretending to look put-out.

"Well, you've got the noble Slytherins and the royal Gryffindors," Rowena pointed out. "And me, I suppose."

"You say that like you're nothing special," Godric said with a chuckle, and Hegla watched a faint blush creep up her friend's cheeks. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Rowena had completely fallen for Godric Gryffindor, and even if he didn't show the affection as easily as the black-haired woman he had fallen just as hard. She almost wanted to yell, _just kiss already!_ but she knew that she would end up getting jinxed in the middle of the night by Rowena.

By the time their shadows grew long, they had finished the frame of the first four floors. The four friends watched the nobles Disapparate back to their manors up and down the country, feeling spent but accomplished. Helga pulled four thick blankets from her bag and they each found a spot on the grass. They had already agreed to camp out there, on the off-chance a Muggle stumbled across the half-built castle.

Once night fell, Helga dropped off almost instantly and Salazar not long after. Godric was down by the lake; Rowena could just see his silhouette walking around the shore. She was sitting up, her blankets wrapped around her shoulders; her head flung back as she stargazed.

There was a distant splash. "Bloody hell!" Godric yelled, the words echoing across the field. Fear shot through Rowena's veins and she half-jumped to her feet.

"Godric?" she called, gripping her wand.

"No, no, it's nothing," he replied; he could easily tell from her tone that she was afraid. "The water's a hell of a lot colder than it looks though." Rowena noticed Helga frowning in her sleep and she struggled out of her blankets. The last thing she wanted was for the brunette to wake up. Holding her wand in front of her for light and the blanket over one arm, Rowena picked her way towards Godric, who was just getting up.

"Can I ask why you're sitting in the lake?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I fell!" Godric grinned and waded back onto the shore, dropping onto the ground and pulling his boots back on. "Bloody hell," he said again, under his breath.

"You're shaking," Rowena pointed out with a frown. "It must be frigid." She draped the blanket around his shoulders and plopped down beside him.

"A bit colder than that, really," he admitted. Rowena conjured a small but powerful bluebell flame and put it in Godric's hands. In the dancing firelight, she could see his eyes crinkling with a smile and she beamed back at him. "Thank you, m'lady."

She put her head on his damp shoulder and to her surprise, one of his arms snaked out and pulled the blanket across her as well, holding her close to him. Rowena was grateful for the pitch blackness that hid her furious blushing.

"I'm really glad we met, you know. Glad I sat where I did, glad I butted into your conversation." Rowena couldn't see his face but she knew Godric was smirking.

"So am I."

* * *

><p>Helga woke up at dawn. She rolled over in the dewy grass and stretched, but stopped short when she realized that where her best friend should have been lying, there was nothing but a faint imprint in the grass. She frowned when she noticed that the place where Godric had been was empty as well. Salazar was out cold.<p>

She propped herself up on her elbows, scanning the area. There, by the shore of the lake, two figures were lying in each other's arms. The woman had raven hair and the man's was copper in the morning sun. Helga smiled to herself, rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In my head this is modern day. I have to kinda pause and go, <em>no, this is the year one-thousand. Stupid Brodi.**

**_OH WELL. Artistic licence._**

**_Lots and lots of artistic licence. _**

**_So yeah. The building of the castle is completely random and doesn't make sense but it vaguely reminds me of Sims. And that is the way it shall stay. _**


End file.
